


Runaway

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing, GoldDigger!Aoi, M/M, Mistress!Aoi, RichHeir!Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: Aoi hadn’t expected his lover this time to have a child. Hell, not even one that was twenty-seven years old, and definitely not one that was even moderately handsome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/182944.html#cutid1) on May 25, 2013.

“Run away with me, please,” He says, his eyes pleading, his hand outstretched towards me.  
  
_I don’t know why, but instead of taking it, the very next thing I do is laugh in his face._  
  
~  
  
Aoi’s filthy, he knows. But this is a large mansion, and gossip gets around easily. He can hear the maids talking about him, whispering about him, and gesturing to him. He knows what they say, and he knows what they think. Because as lowly as their positions can get in this house, no one else will ever be as lowly as him. Even with the very title as the mistress in this house; even with plenty of maids serving him every morning, he knows, deep down beneath everything, everyone thinks less of him. Because, simply put, who else would sell their body to a man thrice their age, in exchange for fame, wealth and a house to stay in?  
  
Well, they can think whatever they want. Aoi’s content enough, and he finds nothing wrong with his status. _He’s_ the one getting dolled up everyday in silk and satin – to pleasure and be pleasured, of course – but in expensive silk _and_ satin, nonetheless. There’s nothing wrong with getting what you want in exchange for the sacrifices you have to make – at the end of the day, it all boils down to the word ‘business’, doesn’t it? Business. Aoi was doing _business_.  
  
He had never known anything else. He’d never known his father – and he doubted his mother knew, either – and he’d lived with his mother all his life. His mother had been careless in her parenting, or as Aoi thinks it to be – that had been the only way she knew how to express her love. He doubted his mother ever loved anyone, truly, except for him, but even then, she was lacking, and she knew it. She bounced from one man to another once she’d sucked them dry, and Aoi found himself moving from one house to another, often one bigger than the other, the limousines growing longer and larger each time.  
  
Maybe she thought the more money she got, the more she could care for her child. But Aoi also knows part of the reason was that his mother secretly enjoyed the attention all these men gave her, regardless of age; his mother was exceptionally beautiful, actress material, except she never quite had the talent to make it as one. Maybe a model, probably, but it seemed too much work for her to handle either way. She did what she did best – spend nights with her lover, whichever was her most current one, and leave Aoi stranded outside, alone in his large room filled with toys she would force her lover to buy.  
  
Aoi wasn’t neglected, of course. There were maids, and there were butlers, and there were also the teachers. He got his education, he got his playmates, but he rarely hung out with anyone his age. And while every kid was out playing at the playgrounds, he was stuck in his room, trying to pretend he enjoyed the company of these adults’, when all he really wanted to do was be with his mother, who was in the room next door, doing things she thought Aoi didn’t understand yet.  
  
When she got the time though, she _did_ spend time with Aoi. And he enjoyed those moments the most, although he thinks his mother still wished she got a daughter instead of a son. Still, it didn’t deter her from teaching him the art of make-up, or dressing up, because it had been the only thing she’d known. She didn’t think it to be necessary for him to know basketball, or practice kendo, apparently. And when it came to Aoi’s subsequent birthdays, the only gifts she knew to present him were ex-gifts from her own lover, like jewelry from Tiffany’s, or expensive make-up. Aoi had never known anything else.  
  
When his mother passed away and Aoi was left to fend for himself, he’d only been sixteen. He’d tried working the odd jobs, sure, but they didn’t work out. Aoi had close to no skill in doing chores – and he’d had servants waiting on him his whole life. The mere thought of doing the things others had been doing for him all these while _irked_ him, in a way that Aoi deserved better, when he was so used to being treated like royalty all the time. And so he packed the ton of make-up and jewelry his mother had left behind and started _practicing_ ; and if you compared a photo of his mother to him now, you could barely tell the difference.  
  
His latest lover is younger, this time, but still older than he’d hoped. Still, he was the wealthiest at the social party Aoi had been attending, and he seemed like the best pick out of all of them. He was a nice and decent man, good looking for his age, and not into any kinky stuff like his old lover had been (Aoi had gotten tons of bruises from that). His wife had passed on five years ago, so all he wanted was someone to love him again, someone to accompany him into old age. Aoi’s twenty two years old now, though he knows he can pass off as older, and he knows his youth had been the main attraction to the old man at first. He’s also been said to resemble the man’s deceased wife, something about Aoi’s look being kind and pure, and Aoi had played up on it, knowing the old man seemed to enjoy the innocent aspect of Aoi the most. Though, it was laughable, seeing as Aoi was far from innocent in any aspect of this relationship. What else could you be, when you’re acting as the very mistress of this house?  
  
The maids are talking again, Aoi can hear them from his bedroom; and Aoi doesn’t like that. They’re loud, uncouth, and far worse than the previous house, where they knew better to shut up and turn away whenever in Aoi’s presence. People question his presence all the time, but Aoi’s used to it. Part and parcel of his ‘job’, something he’s become an expert in doing. He wonders how long this lover will last, and he wonders if he’ll find someone richer in time to come again.  
  
He hears the loud sounds of gates opening and wheels rolling in, noises that indicate his lover to be back home once more. Aoi gets up from his seat by the dressing table, takes one quick look at himself in the mirror, and puckers his lips a little. His make-up is perfect, his face giving off a natural, healthy glow – he needed to look as young as he could – and his lips were glossed over in cherry red lipstick, the only thing that seemed to age him a little. Hn, maybe not. Aoi grabs for a tissue and wipes the lipstick off; the old man probably wouldn’t like that.  
  
He’s just dressed in a silver, silky bathrobe, but he doesn’t think to change, when it feels so comfortable and he’s so used to wearing this at home, everyday, anyway. He slips his delicate feet into furry bedroom slippers, before hurrying to pull open the door, rushing past the long corridor down to the staircase. It was his duty to welcome his lover home every night; he had spent a long, hard day at work after all. Plus, it seemed to delight the old man each time he received him at his doorstep. Just another long night tonight, Aoi thinks to himself, putting on a smile on his face once more. Smile as much as possible, Aoi. Oh, and accidentally tug the side of your bathrobe to reveal more of your thigh as you do so.  
  
The maids are already lining up by the entrance, and they seem fidgety and nervous this time. What’s wrong with them? Are they _still_ talking about him? Aoi’s rolling his eyes, crossing his arms as he continues taking steps down. He needed to put in a word or two to his lover about them. Stop talking, or fire them.  
  
He finds his guesses wrong, though. And the realization occurs to him only when the doors push open and the butlers start striding in, their masters following in closely shortly after. Aoi recognizes his lover’s face, immediately, and he perks his head up, hurrying down to greet him. He only stops in his tracks when he notes a younger looking man behind him, his eyes in a serious gaze, his body dressed in a business suit similar looking to the old man’s. Unlike the old man’s greying hair, though, the younger man’s dark hair is slightly above his shoulders, and they look like they’d been grown out from a short haircut previously. His face features are sharp and defined, though, and he’s clean and shaven, something that Aoi gives him a plus point for. The maids by the side are gushing and ogling at the new guest, and Aoi guesses this must have been what they have been so excited for, since awhile ago. Well, the guest was handsome looking, but Aoi’s seen many handsome men. And besides, that wasn’t the point.  
  
“Master, welcome home!” The maids are bowing profusely, and it’s so obvious they’re bending as low as they can, especially when the guest passes by, and Aoi thinks they’d open their legs readily just for him. It’s funny, though, because the guest looks none too concerned with them, and his face is still stuck in that constipated, angry looking expression, something that Aoi giggles a little at. Well, this will be interesting.  
  
“Takashima-sama~!” Aoi’s too ready to call out, running over to his lover. The old man seems delighted, turning to the sound of Aoi’s voice, and his face flames up in red when Aoi wraps his arms around the man’s body. “Welcome home.”  
  
“Oh, Aoi~” The older man’s laughing, hands moving around to circle around his waist. “So nice to see your beautiful face again.”  
  
“Takashima-sama, I’ve missed you so much in the time that you’ve been gone.” Aoi’s full of pouting, pulling away, staring cutely to his lover in the face. He can see the younger man from behind up close now, and he realizes the man is gawking to him, shocked, his countenance dazed. Oh, so he didn’t know Takashima-sama had a lover? “Takashima-sama, who’s the new plaything you brought home today?”  
  
The older man seemed to laugh even more at that. “Not a plaything, Aoi. He’s my son, and he’s just come back from Hokkaido. It’s good to have him back, isn’t it?” He cocked his head to his son. “Uruha, introduce yourself to my mistress, Aoi.”  
  
Son…? Aoi’s smile grew tight. The man looked even older than Aoi himself. “Takashima-sama, you never told me you had a son.”  
  
“Oh, I failed to mention that, did I?” The man chuckled. “I married young, so he’s actually twenty-six now. His birthday just passed, didn’t it?” He looked once more to the younger man.  
  
“No, father.” Uruha finally spoke, and the way his voice deeply answered startled Aoi a little. “I’m twenty-seven now.”  
  
“Ah, twenty-six, twenty-seven, it’s all the same.” The old man brushed it off, smiling. Uruha looked visibly irritated. “Uruha’s actually been away all these years in Hokkaido, managing my company’s branch there. He’s the assistant director, actually. Of course, he still has to answer to me, the director, and his father.”  
  
Aoi’s eyes flickered over to Uruha. He definitely didn’t seem too bad looking, and Aoi would have preferred being his lover rather than being this old man’s. Well, too bad his father still held the director position. Uruha’s eyes stare to Aoi’s, blankly, and his frown seemingly deepens, something that amuses Aoi a little. Eh? Was he not welcome in this household already?  
  
“So, Uruha, how long are you staying here this time?” Aoi smiles to him, eyes twinkling. “Do you like it here, in Tokyo? I heard there’s close to little nightlife in Hokkaido. Maybe you’d like it better here.”  
  
“I’m not interested in those activities, Aoi-san.” Uruha coldly answers, his eyes darkening. “I’m here to analyse our Tokyo branch, because sales have dipped this past season and I have to know the reason why. Until then, I have no reason to go back.”  
  
“Ah, my son,” The older man shakes his head, laughing. “Always so work-driven. He needs to let loose sometime, doesn’t he?”  
  
“And I think I’ve found the reason why.” Uruha continues, voice snapping, head turning to his father. “You’ve gotten yourself involved with a money leecher and spending all your time on him, haven’t you? Why didn’t you tell me you brought a mistress home? And of all people… a _man_.” He spits out, enraged, then stomps his way past, shooting Aoi a glare, before making his way up the stairs.  
  
Aoi had never felt more humiliated in his life.  
  
~  
  
Of course, while picking his lovers, Aoi always tried to pick the ones with no children, or ones with only young ones. That way, he wouldn’t face as much opposition, and it wouldn’t complicate matters. To have a lover whose kid is the same age as you, or _worse_ – older than you; it would make your life difficult, because Aoi’s seen the consequences before when his mother had gotten herself involved in the same situation, and he never wanted to re-enact it.  
  
Aoi hadn’t expected his lover this time to have a child. Hell, not even one that was twenty-seven years old, and working for him under his own company. Definitely not one that was _even_ moderately handsome. Aoi tries to ignore the annoyance at the back of his mind and tries to focus on the new set of jewelry the old man’s bought for him. It’s lying in a large velvet box, on his dressing table now, and as Aoi takes a seat and unravels it, his eyes light up as they come face to face with a crystallised necklace, carefully encrusted with what seems like a million of tiny small diamond carats. Based on experience, this _has_ to be worth at least a billion dollars, and Aoi’s too eager to finger it up from the box, holding the necklace preciously in his hand. The old man’s in the bathroom now, taking a shower, and Aoi knows he should wait until he’s out before he wears this present, but he’s impatient, already. The necklace is gorgeous, more so because of its price, but gorgeous, nonetheless. Aoi can’t wait to feel it against his skin already, and he’s up and out of the room quickly, looking for a servant to help him put it on.  
  
Funnily enough, there was one just waiting outside the door next to his, and the maid’s face pales when Aoi steps out of his room, noticing her immediately.  
  
“I – uh – I wasn’t doing anything, I swear, I – ”  
  
“I need you to help me put this necklace on, _please_ ,” Aoi asks sweetly, handing over the necklace to the maid, not taking ‘no’ for an answer. She’s more than ready to help, gulping down her throat, and she nods, fingers fumbling the jewelry around his neck. She jolts up once more, though, when the door behind her opens, and Aoi meets the same cold eyes once more.  
  
“Ah! D-D-Does T-Takashima-san want an-n-n-ything…?” The maid’s too enthusiastic to turn around, to face Uruha, and Aoi almost fumes, irritated at having his attention be taken away from him.  
  
“No, it’s alright, Miyuki-san.” He’s flashing her a smile, the first smile Aoi’s seen from him so far, and he’s almost jealous that it’s to a maid, and not him. “I lived in my own apartment in Hokkaido, so I’m used to getting things on my own. I won’t need anyone to serve me here.” Uruha looked briefly to Aoi. “Hello, Aoi-san.”  
  
Aoi sneered. “Just so you know, I don’t like you, either.”  
  
“So be it.” Uruha’s smile disappeared, and he stalked off, as if it didn’t matter, as if he didn’t care.  
  
~  
  
“I don’t think your son likes me very much, Takashima-sama,” Aoi coos, frowning, lying next to the aforementioned man in bed. He just laughs, embracing Aoi closer to him, and strokes past his raven hair.  
  
“He’s like that, you can just ignore him.” A kiss to Aoi’s forehead. “You matter more, don’t worry. As long as he’s finished with his business here, I’ll kick him out of here as soon as I can.” A hand up Aoi’s thigh. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, ‘kay, sweetie?”  
  
Aoi eases in to his touch. “But I _want_ to be friends with him. Am I a bad person, Takashima-sama?”  
  
“No, you’re not.” His hand travels further upwards. “You make me happy, and you’re a very beautiful person. And you shouldn’t let these things bother you.” His breath is getting hot and heavy.  
  
“Do you think he’s angry because he thinks I’m replacing his mother?”  
  
“No, sweetheart.” He traces circles on the innermost of Aoi’s thigh. “Why are you so interested in him, pretty? Have you taken a liking to him?”  
  
“No, I like Takashima-sama the best.” Aoi giggles, feeling the older man bend down to kiss him softly on the cheek. “I won’t need anyone else. But do tell your son to be nicer to me, Takashima-sama. I do not like being rudely treated.”  
  
“Will do.” He brings Aoi’s mouth into a kiss, hands hungrily loosening the front of Aoi’s bathrobe.  
  
~  
  
“Please enjoy your meal.”  
  
Aoi thanks the butler patiently as he places the napkin over his thighs, and he tries to ignore the fact that Uruha’s seated opposite him at the dining table, smiling to the maid doing the exact same thing.  
  
Breakfast was set at eight in the morning, always, and it’s just one of the mere things Aoi’s gotten used to ever since stepping into this house. Most, if not all, of his lovers were important businessmen, and they had to get up and go to their offices or meetings early in the morning. Aoi has to wake up at the same timings, or even earlier, to prepare himself to accompany them for breakfast, before he can even have the chance to drift back off into sleep again. He realizes breakfast is an important timing for them, because it’s to prep them for the start of their new day, and it’s his duty as their lover to kiss and make them happy for the rest of the day. He won’t need to see them again until dinnertime, and then that’s a whole different matter altogether.  
  
Still, the atmosphere is different today with the addition of a new, unwanted guest, at their dining table. The breakfast spread is especially wide today, and Aoi can’t help but think it’s the maids’ attempt at trying to impress Uruha.  
  
“Eat up, Aoi, Uruha!” The old man’s too ready to dig in, reaching for the eggs, and Uruha’s thoughtful enough to lift the plate up for him, offering to scoop some for his father instead. Not bad, Aoi observed. He wasn’t a bad son, to say the least. He wondered why his father had seemed so condescending while talking about him to Aoi last night.  
  
“Want some eggs?” Uruha’s eyes drift over to Aoi’s. Aoi doesn’t respond. “Or not.”  
  
“Thank you.” Aoi raises his own plate to Uruha, and watches as Uruha dropped some against his plate. He’s surprised Uruha even bothered to offer, especially after how harshly he’d treated Aoi last night, but he doesn’t think too much about it.  
  
“Good, Uruha! You’re finally learning some manners.” His father barks approvingly, and Uruha cringes a little, setting the plate of eggs down.  
  
“Father, I am not five years old anymore.”  
  
“You sure act like it, my little ruru.” He makes a small frown. Aoi laughs mentally at the horrible nickname. “Do you think you should apologise to Aoi for what you said to him yesterday?”  
  
Uruha stared blankly to his father. “Did I do something wrong, father?”  
  
A fist pounds down against the table. _Hard_. “Now, Uruha, I know what you’re thinking. And no, I am _not_ replacing your mother, Uru. She is dead, and your father needs someone to keep him company again. Aoi’s so kind to do that for me – and he’s so beautiful. Do you not agree with me, Uruha?”  
  
Aoi gloats at his praises, turning to Uruha expectantly. He’s not surprised to see anger flash past his face again.  
  
“He looks like mother.” Uruha says, seething through his teeth. Aoi wonders why he’s bothering to control his temper this time. “And mother was beautiful. So, father…” Uruha reaches for the plate of eggs once more. “More eggs?”  
  
~  
  
Aoi thanks god both father and son are out of the house now. They’ve had to head to the office, and good for Aoi, because he’s had enough with putting on that perfect façade, just to please the older man… and now, the younger one, as well.  
  
He spent his morning sleeping away, and he only really got up around noon time, with nothing in mind to do today. He _could_ go out, but he didn’t feel up to it today. No, he was more in a stay-home mood today. But what else could he do? He’s taken a walk in the garden a million times by now.  
  
No, he would go to the library today. For god knows what reason, the man had built a library in the middle of his house, and it contained enough books to entertain Aoi for life. Not that Aoi planned to stay here for long, of course. But in the case that he had to…  
  
What book had Aoi been reading before, again? The last time he set foot in the library was just a week ago. What was it called, again? The Catcher in the… No, he forgot. But he could find it again; he’d left it, somewhere, lying on the table in the library. Maybe that’s what he’ll do, right now.  
  
Aoi makes his way to the library easily, having memorized every inch of the mansion long ago, and he takes a deep breath in as he steps inside the large room. It’s a room filled with shelves that tower high up to the ceiling, and he briefly wonders how long it’s existed here, and whether anyone else has stepped in other than him. Because other than him, or the maids who come here to dust the books sometimes, he doesn’t see anyone else entering this place to read. Perhaps Uruha had come here once, when he was little? Aoi thinks it over, then wonders why he’s even considering Uruha, anyway. That man wasn’t even significant to him.  
  
He heads over to his usual spot in the library, by the desk, and switches the lamp on, locating his book easily beside it. It’s still flipped open, faced down, just the way he’d left it, and Aoi’s not even surprised. No one else set foot in here, anyway; at least Aoi knew he could be alone in here, for most of his time, and not get disturbed by anyone else, or have to please anyone else in sight. Because as much as Aoi seemed to lack skill in anything else, he _did_ get a proper education as well, his mother’s lovers frequently employing the best teachers for him. And he _did_ study, was good at it, in fact; and would have continued it had he have the finances to do so.  
  
Reading was just one of the little things he enjoyed. Maybe Aoi liked it because it made him forget he was what he is, and maybe because he could pretend to be someone else, or take a glimpse into someone else’s life for a day. Aoi never thought anything to be wrong with himself, but sometimes it tired him, a little, to constantly be on the pretense, to constantly mold himself to fit whoever’s taste, to be whatever his lover wanted him to be. This time, it was easier, to play the role of a pure and loving soul, but Aoi still felt lonely at times. And books kept that loneliness away.  
  
He doesn’t even realize he’s spent hours in the library, reading page after page, determined to finish his book by day’s end. He knows he has to get up and prepare for his lover’s arrival home once more, but he’s still adamant, trying to finish it before he has to spend another long night with his lover again. He’s so engrossed in the book that he doesn’t even notice the door opening, and closing, nor does he hear the footsteps nearing his desk.  
  
“I never expected to find you here.”  
  
Uruha’s voice jolts Aoi at first. The raven haired doesn’t put his book down, though his eyes travel over to the offending intruder, his lips curving into a wry smile.  
  
“Has Takashima-sama come back, already? I should go fetch him – ”  
  
“Don’t bother.” Uruha folds his arms, leaning against the desk. “He has to settle some matters. He wanted me to come home to tell you not to wait for him tonight, and to go ahead with dinner first.”  
  
Aoi lets out a sigh of relief. “I see. Well, noted. You can go now.”  
  
Uruha eyes him amusedly. “You look more happy than disappointed. I would have expected…” He straightens up a little. “Well, never mind. I didn’t, for a second, believe you truly liked him anyway.”  
  
Aoi cocks an eyebrow up. “Does it matter?”  
  
Uruha’s smile grows wider. “Probably not, in your case. I guess you’d do anything for money, huh?”  
  
Aoi’s more entertained by the current conversation than offended. “It’s a decent job as any other. I dare say it’s almost equivalent to yours.”  
  
Uruha laughs. “Nice try. But _no_. I wouldn’t expect to find your uneducated ass sitting anywhere in my company.” Aoi’s smile fades. “You can try, though. But unlike father, I don’t fall for pretty faces like yours.”  
  
“Wait,” Aoi looks to him snarkily. “I never said anything about wanting you. Are you implying you…”  
  
“Don’t try me.” Uruha’s face blackens. “And if you’re thinking of getting any cent from father’s will, forget it. Because as long as there’s me here, you’re not getting a single _fucking_ cent.”  
  
“What makes you so sure I’m in this for the money?” Aoi asks, annoyed, and Uruha stares to him silently for a moment.  
  
“Can you tell honestly that you’re not?”  
  
Aoi’s shaken suddenly.  
  
“No.”  
  
It was amazing how easily Uruha could have this effect on him. Make him feel like he was less of a person, than he already was…  
  
“Then that proves my point. Dinner’s ready in five minutes, so get ready to go downstairs.” Uruha turns around and begins to leave, waving his hand in the air. “By the way, Catcher in the Rye was mother’s favourite book. If you like this type of books, you could check out The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Old, but classic.”  
  
… And it was amazing how Uruha could turn around and make him feel like he was more of a person, than he already was.  
  
~  
  
 “Please enjoy your meal.”  
  
The butler lays a napkin over Aoi’s thighs again, as does the maid for Uruha. Aoi waits for Uruha to take the first bite, as is the routine usually for him and his lovers – the more important people at the table ate first – but Uruha lifts the plate of food before him again, and offers it to Aoi.  
  
“Squids?”  
  
Aoi’s surprised by his mannerisms once more. “Thank you.” He watches as Uruha scoops some onto his plate, and he wonders how Uruha does it – how he still smiles, at the man he hates, and how he still acts like it’s the most casual thing in the world, to be sharing a meal with his father’s mistress who was even _younger_ than him.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not appreciating you.” Uruha sets the plate back down. “Mother always taught me to be polite to guests in the house. You’re a guest, and you’ll leave eventually, so.”  
  
Aoi’s eye twitches in irritation. Oh, so that was it. “How thoughtful of you, Uruha-san.”  
  
“I do my best.” Uruha smiles to him. “Plus, I doubt father ever does this for you. He’s too classy for it.”  
  
Aoi doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s right. “You don’t like your father?”  
  
“He’s not my father.” Uruha’s smile constricts. “We have a long history, Aoi-san.”  
  
Aoi looks to him quizzically. “You’re not bounded by blood?”  
  
“We are, but the same DNA doesn’t mean he’s my father.” Uruha pokes hard through his food. “He was never my father, in any sense.”  
  
“But you’re working for him,” Aoi murmurs, confused.  
  
“Because I have no choice.” Uruha swallowed his food down. “But at least the company’s going to me when he’s done. I’ll take over and make it more impressive than it already is.”  
  
The raven haired looked to his food, disturbed. “Is he really _that_ bad?”  
  
“I’ve known him for twenty-seven years, and you’ve known him for a month.” Uruha snorts. “Go figure.”  
  
“Maybe you’re just bitter.” Aoi says, and Uruha laughs. “Has anyone ever told you you’re bipolar?”  
  
“Maybe I am.” Uruha smiles. “Doesn’t concern you, for anyone’s sake.”  
  
“You _are_ bitter,” Aoi realizes, before laughing as well. “Look, I’m not here to steal your father’s will, or anything, okay? I’m not planning to stay for long. I’ll get out of here as soon as I find someone better.”  
  
Uruha pauses for a moment. “You live like this?”  
  
“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Aoi mutters, and Uruha chuckles.  
  
“Sorry. I forget how different people are, sometimes.”  
  
“My mother was like this,” Aoi says, offended. “I watched her. It was the only thing she taught me well in.”  
  
Uruha cocked his head to the side. “Was she a good mother?”  
  
Aoi smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Well, then.” Uruha shrugs, though Aoi catches a hint of a smile on his lips. “She must have been a good mother.”  
  
Aoi’s heart warmed up instantly. “Was your mother a good mother?”  
  
Uruha gazes to the distance. “Yes. And she looked just like you.”  
  
Aoi nods his head. “Then she must have been a good mother.”  
  
Uruha smiled.  
  
~  
  
The next time Aoi goes to the library, he remembers to look for the book Uruha had told him to. He doesn’t know why, but he does, and when he pulls it out from the bookshelf, he’s surprised to see it dusted clean and new, almost as if someone had just used it awhile ago. It’s different from the rest of the books there, all having collected dust, and as Aoi eagerly opens it, his heart pumps fast as he sees a small scrap of a note lying in it.  
  
_If you ever decide to read this:_  
  
_I take my words back._  
  
_You’re more educated than you seem._  
  
_If mother was here, she would say, “I wonder why you’re wasting your youth away.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha sticks his hands into the pockets of his pants, casually taking a step into the library. He knows Aoi won’t be here, now, because he’d just seen him head for a bath, so it’s the perfect time to check the library out once more, and maybe… see if his _guest_ discovered his new little note.  
  
Sure enough, the book is flipped open to a page and faced down onto the desk, something Uruha recognizes to be a habit of Aoi’s; and a grin slowly forms on his face in response. So, Aoi really _did_ take Uruha’s book recommendation seriously. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he has severely underestimated how Aoi's truly like before. Aoi's beautiful, _yes_ , but the way he’d been so thinly clothed in just a silk robe, and allowed his father’s hands to touch him upon his arrival home – it just disgusted Uruha, and put him in disbelief. Aoi was so young, and… the mere thought of him wasting his potential away just annoyed Uruha. Aoi’s proven himself to be more than just a pretty thing, considering he _did_ catch Aoi spending his time here in the library, reading his mother’s favourite book, and he’d proven to have good taste in literature. But he still…  
  
Uruha purses his lips into a frown. Well, it wasn’t like it was his business, anyway. He could care less about what Aoi did with his life. Still, Uruha wondered how Aoi usually passed his days in this house, when Uruha knows there’s nothing much to do in here, anyway; he’d been living in here for the bulk of his life, for goodness sake. Was Aoi alone most of the time? He _did_ mention he moved on quickly from lover to lover… So, he certainly didn’t have any opportunity or time to make long lasting friends.  
  
Was he alone? Uruha’s frown deepens. Was he genuinely happy, living this way? Living off fame and wealth… Was Aoi truly looking at the wealth, or was he only looking for someone willing to take care of him? Did he pass his days cooped up in this library, waiting for some sort of fantasy to take him away?  
  
Uruha shudders. Too much thinking wouldn’t do him any good – he was feeling sympathetic for that money leecher, already. And besides, Aoi chose his life, _right?_ If he was happy, then, Uruha couldn’t care less. Uruha probably only gave a partial damn about him just because he resembled his mother a little; and even then, it wasn’t even a legit excuse.  
  
Uruha’s hand reaches for the book on the desk, flipping it over, and he’s surprised to see a note lying there, with cursive handwriting that wasn’t his own.  
  
 _If my mother was here, she would say, “Fools are those who slog for what they want. Geniuses, are those who use what they have, to get what they want.”_  
  
He laughs for a moment, feeling his heart tingle a little. Right, he should have expected such a response. But was Aoi truly happy, though?  
  
His smile soon wears off, though, when he walks back down the corridor to his room, and hears Aoi’s distinct moans echoing softly off the walls. _Takashima_ …! He can hear the light screams and noises of pleasure coming from his father’s bedroom, and his heart hardens, his hands slowly curling into fists.  
  
Right, why did he even care for Aoi, again? That sorry excuse of a human being was probably content in his world, pleasuring men that weren’t even any close to being worthy in his presence. Still, it was his _fucking_ choice. Uruha had no heart for people who sold their dignity dirtily for things that they wanted.  
  
But as Uruha pulls his own door open and prepares to enter, he hears Aoi softly moaning out Takashima’s name once more, and a giddy feeling takes over him, imagining Aoi to be referring to him, instead.  
  
~  
  
 _“I’m not interested in those activities, Aoi-san.”_  
  
Aoi gasps, easing his eyes shut, feeling the older man thrust heavily into him from behind. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be thinking about another man while getting fucked by another, but Uruha’s face has been filling his mind since yesterday, and he doesn’t understand why, either.  
  
 _“I’m here to analyse our Tokyo branch.”_  
  
His voice is still repeating in his mind, and Aoi’s getting strangely turned on by it, imagining Uruha’s arms to be the one holding his hips now, instead, and his pulsing cock to be the one driving into him from behind, sending to him waves of pleasure each time.  
  
 _“Hello, Aoi-san.”_  
  
The way his cold gaze falls over Aoi; the way he laughs, and the way he seems to ridicule every single little thing about the raven. He was cocky, judgemental, and annoying. And, so, fucking, _hot_.  
  
 _“Unlike father, I don’t fall for pretty faces like yours.”_  
  
“Takashima…” Aoi whimpers, remembering the way Uruha had smiled at him during dinnertime, remembering the way Aoi’s heart had fluttered at the small gesture. It must have been the first smile Uruha had given to him – the first time Uruha seemed like he genuinely liked Aoi being here. The mere thought of his lips being the one against his neck right now, kissing and ravishing, his member hotly thrusting into him; it’s far too much for Aoi to take.  
  
 _“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not appreciating you.”_  
  
“Uruha,” Aoi whispers softly, eyelids half-part, and he only registers what he says a moment earlier, widening his eyes hurriedly in fear. The older man doesn’t seem to have realized whose name Aoi had called out, thankfully; and Aoi heaves a sigh of relief. He better not get into any trouble here. He’d never messed up, ever, and he made a mental note to push Uruha out of his thoughts. There was no fucking way he would be getting involved with his lover’s son. Not as long as his lover still held the throne.  
  
“Good?” The older Takashima breathes heavily out, slowly reaching a hand out to Aoi’s own cock, to help pump him to climax.  
  
“Amazing,” Aoi smiles, slightly panting, raising a hand to his wet and sweaty forehead, pushing his hair strands away.  
  
No, definitely no getting involved with Takashima’s son.  
  
Uruha wasn’t good enough, yet.  
  
~  
  
“How do you find it here, son?” It’s breakfast time again, and they’re all seated around the dining table, finishing the last few bites of their meal. Aoi _may_ or may not have brushed his hair extra nice this morning for a certain guest to appreciate. “How has Tokyo been treating you?”  
  
“The weather here is nice.” Uruha answers, glancing to his father. “But I haven’t had much time to explore the streets, since I usually spend most of my time in the office.”  
  
“That’s a shame.” Aoi chips in, raising his head up to smile sweetly to Uruha. “Tokyo is _very_ nice.”  
  
“Aoi knows the best places to go, don’t you, sweetie?” The older man laughs, looking warmly to the raven haired. “You should take Uruha out sometime. It’s no good having him cooped up in the office all day.”  
  
“Ooh, can I?” Aoi eyes the man with a pout. “I would love to go out. I’ve been so bored at home lately.”  
  
“I have no time.” Uruha interrupts, frowning, but he’s cut off by his father immediately.  
  
“Alright, so it’s settled. Aoi, you’ll bring Uruha out today, won’t you? Uruha can take a day off from work today.”  
  
“Yay!” Aoi cheers, and he watches as his lover chuckles in response, nodding his head. He turns to Uruha, observing his expression, and he’s surprised to see a slight smile tugging at his lips. Was Uruha liking the idea very much, as well?  
  
“You guys can go ahead after breakfast. I have to head to work, now. Enjoy yourself, okay, pretty?” The older man stands up, walks to Aoi’s side and gives him a light kiss on the cheek, something that Aoi giggles at. He notices the way Uruha’s face darkens, and how his eyes turn away furiously, as if the very sight before him was extremely offensive. “Bye, sweetie. Uruha, take care of Aoi.”  
  
“Bye, father.” Uruha scrunches his face up, irritated, and he waves his father goodbye with a fork, waiting until the butlers have escorted him out of the house before he speaks. “I hope you know how lowly you are.”  
  
Aoi’s sweet smiling face disappears instantly. “What?”  
  
“Thanks to you, I’m barely getting any sleep.” Uruha mutters, eyes not even bothering to meet Aoi’s. “You need to tell that old man to control his fucking sexual urges.”  
  
Aoi manages a small smile. “Now, Uruha-san, it’s not good to be bitter just because your father is having more sex than you.”  
  
“I’m not – ” Uruha raises a fist up angrily, only to realize what he’s doing, and he places his shaking hands back down. “Whatever. You can do and say whatever you want, I’m not the one with no dignity, anyway.”  
  
The raven’s eyes narrow. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“Yes, I do.” He grits his teeth, snapping his head to him. “I have no respect for people like you the _most_.”  
  
 _I take my words back…_  
  
Aoi’s smile stays, but his heart sinks. “What you wrote in that note said otherwise.”  
  
 _… You’re more educated than you seem._  
  
Uruha’s momentarily disoriented. “I didn’t mean it. Whatever, I’m taking it back.”  
  
“You need to stop taking your words back.” Aoi says, heatedly this time, though there’s a tinge of hurt mixed within that anger. “And I may not be like you, Uruha, but I’m human, too.” Aoi hadn’t felt this urge to cry in a long time.  
  
“Then maybe you should start acting like one.” Uruha growls, and something in Aoi snaps. He’s so angry, and hurt, that he’s standing up in a second, turning away from the kitchen table. He doesn’t understand why Uruha was saying such vile things to him, again, when they had been perfectly fine the night before. Aoi thought they had _connected_. It felt like something had changed between them last night, and it had made Aoi happy. Hopeful. But for what?  
  
Aoi finds himself descending the steps from the kitchen, and heading for the staircase, prepared to return to his room and… fling himself down and cry, for god knows what reason. He doesn’t even know why he cares, when people have been saying that about him for ages – that he had no dignity, that he had no soul, he was just an object to used and tossed away – but this time, hearing it from Uruha’s lips hurt ten times worse. He thought he was immune to it, but he guesses sometimes you just… break. Maybe this was one of those times. Because he’d seen his mother cry, once, after one of her lovers had told her something similar, after his mother took him away and ran from the mansion. He was sure his mother might have really loved that man, but he wasn’t sure. And he was sure he could have sworn that man had proposed to his mother, only to get rejected, and that was what had instigated such an incident. But his mother had pulled him aside, in tears, telling him that she knows it’s better to just stay away from the topic of love. _Some people are meant to love in this lifetime, Aoi. And some just aren’t_.  
  
He doesn’t notice Uruha’s been following him until he reaches the dark hallways, and feels a harsh grip on his wrist from behind, pushing him up against the wall next to him. He doesn’t even realize his face is tear-stained, by now, and his breathing is slow and heavy, his make-up running down his cheeks. Uruha’s standing before him, now, his hands holding Aoi’s wrists tightly, his face in a look of pain, his eyes apologetically gazing back into Aoi’s.  
  
“You’re crying.” His voice is low and quiet, and it rings clearly in Aoi’s ears, confusing him for a moment. “Did I make you cry?”  
  
“No, I made myself cry.” Aoi hisses sarcastically, and he tries to move, but Uruha keeps his body in place. “Are you going to apologise, or what?”  
  
“I meant it.” Uruha stares seriously into Aoi’s eyes. “What I wrote in the note. You’re greater than I thought.”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t have said those things,” Aoi chokes out, upset, his eyes watery. “I’m human, too. And I’m sorry you don’t like me being with your father, Uruha. But it’s the way I live, and I wouldn’t have picked your father if I had known he had a son.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Uruha frowns, moving a hand up to caress at the raven’s cheek comfortingly. “I’m sorry I said those things. I… I just feel like you don’t deserve to be here, that’s all.”  
  
“What, I’m too lowly for any of you here? Is that what you want to say to me _again_? Because I’ve had enough of hearing it, Uruha, and I get it, I really do –”  
  
“You’re worth more than this,” Uruha whispers, and Aoi’s stunned, immediately. It was the first time anyone had ever said this to him. Not even his mother, or any lover, _no_ – no one ever thought he was worth more than being who he was. “You don’t belong here.”  
  
“I don’t belong anywhere,” Aoi murmurs, looking away, feeling shame flood his face. “I promise you I won’t stay here for long, Uruha. I know my presence isn’t appreciated. I’ll make it a point to find someone else.”  
  
“Don’t go.” Uruha says, a little too quickly, and it startles Aoi once more. “Look… I’m sorry. But…” He flutters his eyes shut, lowering his lips to the top of Aoi’s forehead. “You’re so pretty, even when you cry.” Aoi’s heart speeds up a little. “Will you bring me out, now? I’ll wait for you in the living room. Meet in half an hour?”  
  
The raven’s too dumbfounded by the sudden gentleness brought on by Uruha to speak. “Ok.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting,” Uruha smiles, pulling away, and Aoi finds himself returning that smile, feeling emotions he’d never felt before.  
  
Later on, in his bathroom, Aoi would find that his face has been streaked with black tears mixed with eyeliner and mascara. Uruha’s kiss is still tingling against his skin, and his voice is still repeating in his head.  
  
 _“You’re so pretty, even when you cry.”_  
  
~  
  
Brushing through his raven hair once more, Aoi allows them to fall down against his shoulders, framing his face perfectly, and as he places a hairpin into his hair, he wonders what kind of man, or woman, Uruha likes. Did he like the over-the-top ones, or did he like au naturel beauty like his father did? What kind of people had Uruha dated before? Why wasn’t he married yet? Did he plan to start up a family, or did he even plan to get married at all?  
  
Wait… Aoi shouldn’t care, right? He shouldn’t care, at all. But Uruha… Aoi’s whole self gets jittery at the mere thought of seeing him later. He was going to spend one whole day with him, and god knows when he would ever get such a chance again. They had been off to a rocky start, but that encounter in the hallway must have meant _something_. The fact that Uruha had searched for the book in the library to place his note in must have meant… _something_. The fact that Uruha had given him a light kiss and called him pretty…  
  
Was he falling in love with Uruha? Fuck, what did he say about getting involved with his lover’s son again? It wasn’t like Uruha could offer him anything, now. Sure, he was an assistant director, but god knows what the old man would do if he found out his mistress got involved with his son. People with power can do _anything_ , and Aoi’s learned that from experience. He better not blur the boundaries too much with Uruha…  
  
“Aoi, are you okay?” Uruha’s voice calls from just outside his bedroom, and Aoi jumps, surprised. “The chauffeur’s waiting.”  
  
“I’m done!” Aoi quickly heads for the door, pulling it open. His eyes are transfixed for a moment, looking at Uruha, because this time he’s dressed out of his work attire, and changed into a black blazer, a white collar shirt, and plain casual jeans. The top few buttons of his shirt have been unbuttoned, and Aoi’s weak-kneed as he comes into sight with the smooth skin visible down his collarbones. Uruha definitely looked better this way, and he wonders how often Uruha dresses like this if he’s the workaholic that he looks to be so far.  
  
“Pretty,” Uruha smiles, complimenting the raven, and Aoi blushes, shaking his head. He’s dressed himself in one of the many rich kimono gowns lying in his closet, and his hair is simple with a hairpin, let down around his face. He knows the older Takashima likes it when Aoi dressed innocently and sweet, and he thought both father and son should have the same taste. Or, _well_ , he hopes to god they do.  
  
“May I escort you down to the car, princess?” Uruha laughs, offering an arm, and Aoi’s cheeks turn peach pink. He nods, hooking his arm around Uruha’s, and follows his footsteps shyly, heading out to descend down the staircase.  
  
Well, he wouldn’t get involved with his lover’s son.  
  
But he could still have feelings for him, _right_?  
  
~  
  
Aoi sighs, looking out of the car window, watching the buildings pass him by. It’s been days since he last set foot out of the house, so it’s a breather to be doing that now, especially with a companion. Usually, he just had one or two maids to go with him, and even then, they weren’t much of a company. He feels a hand moving over his own one, on the car seat, gently stroking him, and his heart skips a beat. He turns to his left, meeting Uruha’s eyes, and notices Uruha watching him, briefly smiling at the same time.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Uruha asks, his hand still over Aoi’s one, and Aoi tries not to concentrate on that, tries hard to focus away from the feeling of Uruha’s skin against his.  
  
“I thought bringing you shopping would be nice…” Aoi says, unsure, and Uruha gives a comforting smile. “Is that okay with you?”  
  
“I was thinking of getting myself more suits the other day, since my ones are from years back.” Uruha answers. “I’m sure you’ll know the best places?”  
  
“Yeah! I do, I…” Aoi feels Uruha’s fingers moving into Aoi’s spaces, interlacing with his own fingers, and the raven’s heart pounds so hard he forgets to breathe; Aoi quickly withdraws his own hand, to himself, and he doesn’t miss the flashing look of disappointment on Uruha’s face. “Um… So… How are things so far in the office?”  
  
“It’s okay,” Uruha has his eyes focused on his own hand, slowly pulling it back to himself. “We’ve held meetings, and figured some things out. It wasn’t entirely father’s fault, so I was wrong in blaming him.”  
  
“Ah… I see.” Aoi doesn’t realize his own hand is trembling. “I’m glad. I thought I had been the real reason for… any fault in the company.”  
  
“I understand why you would have been,” Uruha murmurs, quietly, and Aoi’s heart races. “I apologise for my rudeness upon our first meeting. It was uncalled for, and it wasn’t the way my mother raised me up to be.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Aoi’s gaze softens. “I can tell your mother brought you up well. You’re a really good man. I must be everything against your morals, so I understand your reaction.”  
  
“Yeah, but – ” Uruha glances wistfully to him. “You’re not what I expected.”  
  
“I…?” Aoi averts his gaze. “I…”  
  
“We’ve reached, master, mistress.” The chauffeur announces, and Aoi’s head perks up at that, noting the way he had called them both as if they were… a pair. Uruha seems to notice that, as well, and he just shrugs, smiling to the raven.  
  
Today was going to be a long day.  
  
~  
  
“Ah, Aoi-san! So nice to see you again! Have you finally brought Takashima-san here?” The woman in the store is too ready to welcome her regular customer, flocking happily to Aoi, and he knows the rest of the people in the store are eyeing them, and the expensive silk they’re wearing.  
  
“Ah, no, he’s just Takashima’s – ”  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Uruha interjects, hooking an arm around Aoi’s waist, holding him close. Aoi’s eyes are widening; it wouldn’t be good if this got out to Takashima himself. But, well, Uruha wasn’t exactly lying, was he? He _is_ a Takashima, and besides, Aoi had only ever registered his customer records under Takashima’s name. No one would find out.  
  
“So nice to finally meet you! Aoi-san has been such a devoted customer of ours.” The woman shrills, in a fake high-pitched voice, and she leads the both of them into the inner part of the store, where the best quality of cloth lay. “See, we’ve had just some new clothes come in and they’re _splendid_ , top quality threads imported from Europe. I’ve reserved some clothes for Aoi-san, in Aoi-san’s perfect size and fit, while as for Takashima-san… We could do some fitting and help you choose your clothes!”  
  
“That’s great, Yumi-san,” Aoi thanks, politely, and watches as Uruha turns to him with an amused look. “Uruha, please go ahead with your fitting. I’ll wait right here.”  
  
“Take a seat!” Yumi insists, gesturing to the comfortable cushion chairs they have in the store. Aoi just smiles, takes a seat, and notices Uruha frowning at him.  
  
Uruha raises an eyebrow. “I have my sizes, actually. I don’t like to keep my mistress waiting.” Aoi’s heart almost stops at the mention of ‘ _my mistress_ ’.  
  
“We want your exact measurements, Takashima-san! I’ll return you to Aoi as soon as I can, I promise. Don’t worry! He is safe with me.” Yumi reassures him hurriedly. “Aoi-san, Takashima-san is so good to you. I’d die for a man like that.”  
  
“Ah, um, but he’s – not – really…” Aoi gives a sheepish smile, giving in. “Uruha-san is a very kind man.”  
  
“Is that so?” Uruha says, laughing. “I must hurry do my measurements now, then. I don’t want Aoi-san to wait too long.”  
  
Aoi’s cheeks flame. Two people can play at this game. “Please don’t take too long, Uruha-san. I’ll feel lonely.”  
  
“Awwww!” Yumi cooes. “You two lovebirds can’t be separated from each other for too long, yes? I’ll do the measurements now! Takashima-san, let’s go!”  
  
Uruha and Aoi can only laugh. Their eyes meet for a second, holding each other’s gazes, before they part, turning away, knowing something horrible was in the process of forming. _Love_.  
  
~  
  
“Can I treat you to ice-cream?” Uruha asks, once they’ve left the store, and have had their butlers carry back their shopping bags to their car for them. “Do they have ice-cream, here?”  
  
“Um…” Aoi looks around the mall. “Well, we could go to the shop upstairs, or – ”  
  
“No, I mean the cone kind. Don’t they have pushcarts around here?” Uruha says, and Aoi’s bewildered instantly. “Pushcarts? You don’t know what that is? Usually they have those in carnivals, or maybe on the streets.”  
  
“I… I’ve never bought from one before.” Aoi mumbles, confused, and Uruha gives him a weird look.  
  
“Didn’t you have any childhood?” Uruha laughs, joking, and he holds Aoi’s hand in his, pulling him to the entrance of the mall. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I think they’ll have it on the streets.”  
  
“But I – ” Aoi struggles to keep up, lifting up the hems of his kimono gown with his other hand, ignoring the looks of passerbys as they passed by them. “Uruha–!”  
  
“Oh, you’re wearing something inconvenient.” Uruha makes a huff. “Wait here, for me, okay? I’ll go out and get some for us.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s okay? I mean…” Aoi’s feeling insecure, standing by the entrance of the mall. “Our butlers have left us and it’s… it’s dangerous to be alone.”  
  
Uruha rolls his eyes. “You really _are_ a princess, aren’t you?”  
  
Aoi gave a snort. “Fine! I’ll wait. Come back soon.”  
  
“I won’t let you get hurt, don’t worry.” Uruha smiles, squeezing Aoi’s hand in his, before letting it go, hurrying out of the mall. Aoi bites his lip, staying in the corner, looking around his surroundings. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to being alone, but he’d spent most of his life under the care of someone else, of bodyguards and lovers, if not his mother herself. Being left alone like this, stranded in a mall, just felt so foreign to Aoi.  
  
He didn’t know if worrying about what might potentially happen and imagining worst case scenarios in his head helped time pass faster for him. Because it must have only been two minutes, before he catches sight of Uruha once more, walking in through the doors, holding two chocolate ice-cream cones.  
  
“Uruha!” Aoi’s too happy to see him, almost jumping up on him, until he remembers he’s holding ice-cream. “You’re back.”  
  
“Yeah, and nothing happened, did it?” Uruha rolls his eyes once more. “Here, take the ice-cream. It’s good! And far cheaper than any of the imported ice cream shops they have here.”  
  
Aoi grabs for the cone, taking a huge bite of it quickly, something that Uruha winces upon seeing. “What?”  
  
“Your teeth isn’t sensitive at all?” Uruha cringes. “It’s way too cold.”  
  
“It’s good!” Aoi exclaims, and Uruha smiles at that. “I like it!”  
  
“You’ve never had it?” Uruha says, licking the ice-cream from the top. He reaches for Aoi’s hand once more, something that Aoi notices, and holds him as he leads him to empty seats in the middle of the mall. “Didn’t your mother ever buy you these?”  
  
“Mother rarely took me out.” Aoi says, and Uruha’s quiet for a moment. “She spent most of her time with her lovers. I got used to it.”  
  
“That must suck.” Uruha manages a weak smile. “My mother took me out all the time. She always bought me these.”  
  
Aoi eyes him closely. “No, it didn’t really suck. Mother always did her best to make me happy, so it was okay. She was the only friend I needed.”  
  
Uruha stopped in his tracks. Friend, huh.  
  
“Where is your mother now?”  
  
“She…” Aoi’s smile grew smaller. “Passed away.”  
  
Uruha guessed it long ago. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s fine, I got over it.” The raven shrugged. “I mean… even now, you’re the only person I’ve really… hung out with. It’s nice… after awhile.”  
  
Uruha’s face falls. “You could have done other things.”  
  
“It’s the only thing I know how to do,” Aoi’s eyes cast away. “But I don’t feel sorry for myself. Even if the whole world is feeling sorry for me, I’m not going to. I thought that to myself when I first saw the children playing in the playground. I was, what, four years old? And all I had was a room full of toys. But even then… It never occurred to me that I could be there, out there, with them. I just thought… Well, at least I have a room full of toys. Who else was as lucky as me?”  
  
Uruha manages a light smile. “I admire your optimism.”  
  
“Maybe I’m easily content.” Aoi laughs to him. “Maybe I’m delusional. But, I never feel sorry for myself. So, don’t feel sorry for me.”  
  
“I don’t – ”  
  
“Please.” Aoi’s smile widens.  
  
“You’re not what I expected.” Uruha just says, simply, and Aoi makes a loud crunch as he bites part of the ice-cream cone.  
  
“Am I better?”  
  
“… Yes.”  
  
~  
  
They’re in the car, on their way home now, and this time, Aoi’s left his hand out on the car seat, allowing Uruha to enclose his hand with his. Aoi doesn’t know what happened today between them, but something’s _definitely_ changed, and he doesn’t want to know what. He knows once he reaches home, he’ll be another man’s lover again, and for some reason, the mere thought of that _hurts_. Because maybe this was the first time Aoi had felt such dread in his stomach towards his job, this was the first time Aoi had felt butterflies in his stomach while holding someone else’s hand.  
  
“What’s going to happen now?” Uruha says, suddenly, and it frightens Aoi, breaking his train of thought.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ve let me hold your hand the entire day.” Uruha points out, and the raven’s heart flutters. “What does that mean?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Aoi mutters, annoyed. What did Uruha _mean_ , anyway?! “Whatever you mean, I guess.” Why were the both of them acting like fifth graders now?!  
  
Uruha seems displeased with that answer. “Wait, I forgot – we are two different people, aren’t we? You probably let everyone else hold your hands whenever they want.”  
  
“I do _not_!”  
  
“Well, you let people with _money_ do that, anyway.”  
  
Aoi frowns. “I don’t get your point. And anyway, we’re going home, aren’t we? I have to be with Takashima-sama again. So… so…” Aoi eyes their hands that had been locked together.  
  
“Are you going to have sex with him again?” Uruha says, angrily this time, and Aoi quivers a little.  
  
“Why are you getting angry at me?! It’s my job!”  
  
“You don’t have to do it!” Uruha yells, and Aoi cowers immediately, clearly not expecting such a response. “I don’t want you to do it. Can you not do it? I don’t want to hear you, or picture you, or even _think_ about you having sex with my father again!”  
  
“Then…” Aoi looked up quietly to him. “Then… what do you want me to do?”  
  
“I…” Uruha’s eyes fall in sadness. “I want… you to know how much you’re worth. More than all of this.”  
  
Aoi feels tears prickling at his eyes. “And… why?”  
  
“Because I… I…”  
  
~  
  
“I love you,” Uruha says, in a muffled whisper, catching Aoi’s breath in a kiss. Uruha had the chauffeur take a detour and bring them to a hotel, a place Uruha knows has a high level of secrecy. He wants to spend the night with Aoi, and do dirtier things to Aoi than Aoi had ever imagined, and not give it to his father instead, who wasn’t worthy of appreciating the raven for who he really was. He’ll deal with the consequences later – but for now, he knows what he wants, and that is to feel Aoi underneath his skin.  
  
 He pushes the raven down, against the bed, and claws at his hair from the back, pressing his mouth hotly against Aoi’s. Their tongues are battling together, mercilessly, saliva exchanging, and he can taste every inch of Aoi’s mouth, and feel the raven do the same. Uruha drags his teeth consciously against Aoi’s bottom lip, and as blood slightly draws from it, he gives it an erotic lick, moving his lips down Aoi’s jaw. Aoi makes a soft whimper, feeling the other man straddle his thighs, gently trailing light kisses down the front of his jaw to his neck. The kimono gown is slipping off his shoulders with every shaking movement the bed makes, and by the time Uruha’s kissing his collarbones, his dress has fallen down to his chest completely, exposing the fair skin that lay underneath.  
  
“Uruha…” Aoi makes a small sound of content, feeling the other man nip lightly at his skin from the front. He’d imagined him to be doing this just yesterday night, and now it was really happening. Uruha was in love with him, and he liked Aoi for who he was. Not for any innocent, pure, loving façade he had to hold up, _no_. He liked Aoi, even after knowing how filthy he was, how undeserving he was. Aoi’s half-lidded eyes briefly make out Uruha’s black head of hair kissing every inch of his body, travelling slowly down impatiently, and he wonders how it’ll feel like to have this, every night, with him, instead of greying white hairs that belonged to old, balding men.  
  
“Don’t let him touch you like this,” Uruha whispers, lifting his head up for a moment, and slips a hand up Aoi’s gown, feeling up Aoi’s thigh. He’s surprised to feel no underwear underneath, something that makes him smirk a little. “You’re a horrible, _horrible_ person.”  
  
“It’s uncomfortable,” Aoi giggles, raising his head up, explaining, and as Uruha moves his hand up the gown further to reach for Aoi’s cock, the raven’s head falls back against the pillow, his face scrunched up in pleasure. “N- _No_ …”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Uruha groans, watching Aoi’s face. “You’re so incredibly sexy, it’s impossible.” His fingers are rubbing at the tip of Aoi’s head, something that causes the raven to cry out continuously.  
  
“ _U… Uru… Ah… Ah…_ ” Aoi sobs, hands turning into fists at his sides. Uruha’s hand is moving up and down rapidly, now, and it’s sending so much pleasure to the raven, that it’s almost too much for him to take. “Nnngh… You’re a horrible… oh… _oh_ …” Uruha squeezes the head of his cock with a devilish smirk. “ _Ah_!... p-person… nngh…”  
  
“ _You’re_ horrible, for seducing me like this.” Uruha chuckles, giving one last stroke to the raven, watching as Aoi’s eyes fluttered open fully to express disappointment at the loss of his hand. “I can’t only pleasure you, Aoi… I’m needy too.”  
  
Aoi pouts at first, then his eyes light up as a thought crosses him. “Then… then… I have an idea.” Aoi’s face breaks into a small smile, his hands reaching up to tug further at his kimono gown. “Watch me… Uruha. I’ll do my best for you.” He’s spreading his legs wide open, and though the kimono gown doesn’t leave his body fully, Uruha thinks he likes it like this, where it’s loosely hanging on his body, making Aoi look so erotic at the same time, lying down on the bed, his hands reaching down to his thighs.  
  
“Uruha…” Aoi closes his eyes, moaning, his fingers moving down to find his entrance. He feels it easily, and though he’s still sore from yesterday, he licks at his fingers for a while, before daring to slip a finger in below, whimpering slightly at the pain. Knowing Uruha would probably enjoy watching him like this, Aoi breathes in deeply, pushing it deeper inside of him, and he cries out Uruha’s name loudly, hoping the other man appreciates Aoi’s little show for him.  
  
“You’re the _worst_ ,” Uruha groans, reaching for the zipper on his jeans eagerly. He tugs it down, unbuttons the front, and slips a hand into his boxers, pulling out an already half-erect cock. He pants heavily, caressing it, watching as Aoi begins to free another finger, preparing to slip it next into himself as well.  
  
“Uruha,” Aoi moans once more, sliding the second finger into his hole, and he whines at the contraction of muscles, feeling them morph into rushes of pleasure flooding across him. “Uruha… _fuck_ … Uruha… Uruha…” He wants to let the other man know he’s doing all this for him; he’s getting turned on by him, and he’s pleasuring himself along with thoughts of him. Uruha’s making noises of approval, quietly stroking his own cock, watching as Aoi slowly fingered himself before him.  
  
“Do you do this for every other man, too.” Uruha says, smirking, and Aoi shakes his head, thrusting his two fingers in deeper, beginning to scissor himself expertly, his cries growing noisier and noisier with each movement.  
  
“Only for y-you,” Aoi whimpers, his hands increasing their pace, and as his other hand reaches for his member instinctively to give some attention to his standing cock, Uruha slips a raw finger into Aoi’s hole, along with Aoi’s own two ones, and Aoi almost screams, feeling his muscles tighten immediately around the sudden intrusion.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , that feels good.” Uruha grunts, feeling Aoi’s tightness around his ring finger, and the raven blushes, gasping as he feels Uruha begin to move it inside of him as well. “God… Aoi, if you’re _this_ tight around a finger, I wonder how it’ll be with my cock.”  
  
The raven’s face reddens; he just shakes his head, shyly, watching as Uruha gave a few more pushes inside of him, eliciting more erotic noises from Aoi, before pulling his own finger out. He climbs over Aoi, pressing his lips to the raven’s mouth once more, and he kisses him impatiently as he rubs his own cock against Aoi’s one, causing Aoi to groan out repeatedly with every thrust. Aoi’s hands reach up, for Uruha’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning the rest of it, mouth already salivating at the sweaty, gleaming chest that’s slowly revealed as the shirt falls apart. Uruha had a gorgeous body; he wasn’t six pack material, but he did have some muscles and abs to show for it, and that was sexy enough for the raven. Uruha’s grinning as he thrusts against Aoi; both of their cocks were getting dirty with precum, now, head leaking, and Aoi can’t help but feel like he could almost climax, just by having Uruha straddle him like this. Uruha was too fucking _hot_.  
  
“Uruha… Uruha…!” He bucks his hips, attempting to meet Uruha’s movements, and as Uruha’s tongue leaves Aoi’s mouth quickly, he positions himself further down, knowing both of them were ready. As Aoi sucks in a breath for what is to come, Uruha’s kissing the side of the raven’s neck, gently, giving him comfort. He lowers his cock before Aoi’s entrance, pressing the head against it teasingly.  
  
“Now,” Aoi pleads, hands gripping at the sheets underneath, and as Uruha finally pushes in, the raven cries out loudly, turning his head to the side, finger nails slicing through the sheets. “ _Oh_ … oh…!” Uruha moves in deeper, and Aoi pants, feeling his muscles contract tightly around his cock, something that sends Uruha groaning in satisfaction.  
  
“Remember this,” Uruha hums, pulling his cock out right until the tip, before thrusting quickly into Aoi again, repeating this erratic pace, going slow and fast, sending Aoi easily over the edge. “No matter who’s fucking you,” He holds Aoi by the hips painfully, nails digging, pressing Aoi’s body tightly against his with every thrust. “You’re mine.”  
  
Aoi tears, nodding, the pleasure getting unbearable, and as Uruha hoists Aoi’s body up and presses him closer to his chest, the raven wraps his arms and legs around Uruha quickly, feeling his cock angle up hastily into him at different places, reaching nearer and nearer to his prostate. Aoi dissolves into a moaning mess, and as he parts his lips to cry out Uruha’s name once more, he feels his cock hit right up into his sweet spot, eliciting a loud scream in return. Uruha groans, his hands running up Aoi’s raven hair, feeling the sweat run down his fingertips as he grips harshly at it. Aoi moans, more in pleasure than pain, and as Uruha gives a few more last thrusts, he holds the raven’s delicate body to him as he feels Aoi loosening grip, his orgasm slowly taking over him. Aoi cums easily, sobbing, and Uruha finishes inside of him, his warm heat slowly filling Aoi up from within. Aoi’s whimpering, hugging Uruha close to him, and Uruha runs his fingers up Aoi’s hair once more, smiling slightly at the embrace.  
  
“I told myself I wasn’t going to get involved with my lover’s son,” Aoi says softly, tiredly, and Uruha laughs, pressing his head against Aoi’s.  
  
“Too late.” He kisses the raven’s cheek playfully, something that Aoi smiles at, and the raven snuggles up into Uruha’s neck, liking the way his arms held him close.  
  
“We’re in deep shit.”  
  
“But we’ll figure out something later,” Uruha promises, smiling, and slowly coaxes Aoi to sleep, knowing how tired the raven must be.  
  
He could easily resolve this for the both of them… right?  
  
~  
  
The next morning, when Uruha calls for the chauffeur again, he kisses Aoi as they both sit in the car, ready to head home. He knows it’s crazy, to ask Aoi the very thing he wishes to ask, but he knows it’s the only thing he can do, and it’d been the only idea that had struck him last night.  
  
“Run away with me, please,” he says, and the way the raven’s face morphs into shock isn’t what he was expecting.  
  
“You’re kidding me.” Aoi was even laughing at him. “Uruha.”  
  
“I don’t want you to go home to _him_ ,” Uruha tries to mask his disappointment. “I’m not letting him touch you again, after last night. I’m going to be the last person that will ever do that to you again, Aoi.”  
  
“You’re joking, right?” The raven turns away, facing out of the window, and Uruha’s heart breaks, and shatters at Aoi’s words. “I can’t runaway. _You_ can’t runaway.”  
  
“This is because I don’t have a mansion, isn’t it?” Uruha raises his voice, frustrated, and it silences Aoi instantly. “I don’t have servants, or butlers, or chauffeurs waiting for you. But I have a _heart_. Is that enough for you?!”  
  
“Do you really think of me that way?” Aoi turns to him, his gaze forlorn. “You really _do_ think I love money, don’t you? You think I’m incapable of love.”  
  
“Then you wouldn’t refuse.” Uruha accuses, and he watches as Aoi’s eyes glare to him.  
  
“Well, maybe I really _do_ love money, then.” Aoi looks away. No, it’s not because he doesn’t want Uruha to get in trouble with his father. No, it’s not because he cares for Uruha and wants to protect him, and doesn’t want him to get hurt. Because he knows what powerful people can do, and he doesn’t want Uruha to be involved in this, just because of him. No, it’s not because of that. It’s because Aoi _loves_ money. It’s because Aoi’s a fucking money leecher. A tear slides down the raven’s cheek. Uruha didn’t understand him a single bit still, did he?  
  
“You can’t give me a mansion, and you can’t give me servants, or butlers, or chauffeurs. You’re not good enough for me.”  
  
Uruha looks to him, exasperated. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I do.” Aoi refuses to look at him, refuses to let Uruha know that he’s crying.  
  
When Uruha doesn’t respond anymore, Aoi’s heart falls, wondering what he has done.  
  
 _No, don’t believe me, Uruha, please_.  
  
~  
  
They enter the mansion separately, and Aoi’s not surprised to see his lover waiting in the living room, sitting on the sofa, a disapproving look on his face. Aoi and Uruha would have to do some explaining, now, and frankly, the raven wasn’t looking forward to it.  
  
“Where did the both of you go?”  
  
“Takashima-sama, I’m so sorry,” Aoi puts on his mask once more, this time with a puppy eyed look, knowing his lover always gave in to him with this. He walks to take a seat next to the older man, body curling up to him, and he vaguely notices Uruha’s eyes staring to him with that action, hurt. “I showed Uruha-san around yesterday, and we both lost track of the time. We felt tired, so we decided to – ”  
  
What comes after is a harsh slap against Aoi’s face, his body being thrown off the sofa immediately after. Aoi winces, his head colliding with the hard ground, and Uruha quickly rushes to his side, worried, bringing the raven’s head into his lap. Uruha hushes the raven softly, asking him if he’s okay, and Aoi nods, his head easing into Uruha's touch. The raven wasn’t bleeding, but the pain was throbbing badly inside; Aoi opens his eyes weakly, his hand reaching to caress the stinging pain against his cheek.  
  
“Father…” Uruha looked up to the older man, his face furious. “Aoi’s innocent.”  
  
“Then it must be _you_ , then.” He barks in response. “So, tell me, son. Who’s the disgraceful one, now? I might have brought home a mistress, but I for a fact _know_ that is not as lowly as sleeping with your _father’s_ mistress.”  
  
“I didn’t sleep with him – ” Aoi tries to protest, but his lover only stands up in response, and raises a foot, stomping it hard down against Aoi’s face. The raven’s on the verge of tears, and Uruha growls at his father to stop, frightened for Aoi, suddenly.  
  
“Tell me, son. Was Aoi any good in bed? He was, wasn’t he? How does it feel, fucking the same thing your father’s been fucking every night? I’m sure you enjoyed hearing him moan. I do, too.” The tears were running down the raven’s face freely, now, and he wonders how mad his lover is, and he wonders if he will get killed.  
  
“Don’t you dare speak of Aoi like that,” Uruha threatens, his glare fierce. “You don’t even know anything about him. You know _shit_ about him, so lay your hands off Aoi!”  
  
“So, you’re admitting you slept with him.” The older man releases his foot off Aoi’s face, whose cheek is sorely bruised by now, and the raven cowers into Uruha’s chest, clearly scared. “I guess that slut seduced you, huh. Sluts are good for nothing. I thought I’d be safe bringing you home, because your position wasn’t anywhere near me, and you’d never be able to satisfy him without my director title. But I guess he still wants anything that can stick a cock inside him, huh.”  
  
“He didn’t seduce me,” Uruha hisses, wrapping his arms around Aoi protectively. “And he’s not a slut. He’s _human_ , too.” The raven makes a soft sob at that.  
  
“Well, then. How about I make you guys a proposal?” The older man laughs. “You can have him, I don’t need such waste. But…” He reaches an arm out, yanking at Aoi’s hair, dragging his body up by the hand. Aoi screams for Uruha, crying, terrified. “I want to see how my son fucks a slut.” He rips the kimono gown off Aoi instantly, tearing it into shreds, watching as the raven burst into further tears at being stripped naked. “Why, Aoi? Are you ashamed? I thought you liked showing your body off to any man you see.”  
  
“You sick fuck,” Uruha shouts, attempting to grab Aoi back, but his father pulls him away, shaking his head.  
  
“Why? I thought my proposal was clear enough. I want to see you fuck Aoi, Uruha. Right here, in the living room, so I can see just how pathetic this slut really is.” He pondered for a moment. “If you don’t, I may or may not kill him. I also may or may not strip you of your title in the company, and throw you out on the streets. You’ve angered me, Uruha, by stealing my mistress. Give me a good laugh, and I’ll let the both of you go.”  
  
Uruha stares to the shaking raven, his eyes fearful, and Uruha’s heart pounds furiously in his chest, his face apologetic.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Aoi…” He says, softly, and as his father drops Aoi back down onto the cold ground, the raven looks to Uruha pleadingly, shaking his head nervously.  
  
“No… please…” Aoi’s begging, his naked body trembling in both the cold and fear. “Uruha… please…”  
  
“It’ll just be for awhile, I promise,” Uruha placates, reaching for the raven, and as his arm circles around Aoi’s waist, the raven cries harder, feeling the very word _humiliation_ carve into his heart and soul.  
  
“I don’t have all day,” His father yells, almost yawning, and as Uruha lays Aoi back down onto the ground once more, the raven sobs, throwing his head back, refusing to look at the other man. “Get on with it.”  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” Uruha’s heart breaks with every tear that falls from Aoi’s face. “I’m not like the others.” His hands are already reaching down to the front of his pants, and as Aoi hears the distinct sound of his zipper, the raven chokes on his tears, turning away, hating the lowly way he was feeling now. He had never felt sorry for himself, but right now, he’d never felt more ashamed of the way he’d led his life.  
  
“Are you done?!” His father grits his teeth.  
  
“I love you so much,” Uruha leans over to the raven’s bruised face, gently kissing the sore spots away. “I’ll protect you forever.” Aoi seems to calm down at that, his sobs gradually softening, and Uruha smiles, caressing his hand at the side of the raven’s face. “I’ll give you a mansion, I’ll give you servants, and I’ll give you money. I’ll be good enough for you.” Uruha pulls away, and slowly stands, unbuckling the belt around the top of his pants hurriedly. Aoi’s confused, by his words more so than actions, but his confusion changes back into fear when he sees Uruha heading to his father, a belt in hand.  
  
“What the fuck? Aoi’s over there, you’re supposed to – ”  
  
Aoi can only scream as he watches Uruha circle the belt around his own father’s neck, something he’d never expected Uruha to do.  
  
“Uruha – ”  
  
“Don’t look, Aoi.”  
  
The raven turns away, obedient, and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the painful noises of his ex-lover choking his lungs out, yelling for help for the little life left inside of him. It feels like forever, but when Uruha’s finally done, Aoi hears the heavy thump of a body falling back onto the sofa; and he hears loud footsteps walking to him, before finally feeling Uruha’s familiar arms hugging him from behind once more.  
  
“I never intended to do it,” Uruha murmurs, his lips pressing gently against Aoi’s hair. “I never intended to hurt you, in front of my father.”  
  
Aoi doesn’t know if he’s relieved or still frightened. “But you killed him…”  
  
“He wouldn’t let us go, even if we did what he asked.” Uruha spins Aoi to face him. “I’ve known him for twenty seven years, Aoi. You’ve known him for one month.”  
  
“But…” The raven gazes up to Uruha’s eyes timidly. “How are we going to…”  
  
“It’ll be okay. I’ll hold a press conference, saying it was an accident, and no one will ever know. I’ll take over, and I’ll give you anything you want. We’re free now, Aoi… You’re free.” Uruha smiles, and for the first time, he sees Aoi’s eyes genuinely sparkle.  
  
“We won’t need to runaway, anymore?”  
  
“No more,” Uruha breathes, and Aoi tiptoes up to kiss him happily on the lips, knowing he’s finally found a place where he belongs.


End file.
